Various garments have been suggested which involve elastic elements to provide a resistance to an activity which would require the swinging or bending of the arms and/or legs and/or body. Generally, such elastic elements are elastic cords or bands which are separate from the remainder of the garment, but are otherwise attached to the garment or the elastic elements are in the form of elastic panels which are integral with the remainder of the garment. Examples of such garments described in patents are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,109,546, 5,176,600, 5,186,701, 5,201,074, 5,306,222, 5,570,472, 5,700,231, 5,708,976, 5,727,254, 5,737,772, 5,737,773 and 5,745,917. Additional disclosures of such garments are found in various U.S. patent applications, namely, Ser. No. 08/834,887, filed Apr. 7, 1997, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,122; Ser. No. 08/840,917, filed Apr. 25, 1997, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,842; Ser. No. 08/880,715, filed Jun. 23, 1997, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,322; Ser. No. 08/892,669, filed Jul. 14, 1997, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,947; Ser. No. 08/922,256, filed Aug. 25, 1997, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,826; Ser. No. 08/929,945, filed Sep. 15, 1997, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,491 Ser. No. 08/944,517, filed Oct. 6, 1997, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,959 Ser. No. 08/962,721, filed Nov. 3, 1997, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,058; Ser. No. 08/975,450, filed Nov. 21, 1997, Ser. No. 08/986,521, filed Dec. 8, 1997 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,827; and Ser. No. 09/083,830, filed Mar. 12, 1998.
The general approach which has been previously taken is to anchor the elastic elements so as to assure that a resistance is required to stretch the anchored elements, such anchoring is usually in the form of some structure located at the limb extremity such as the wrist/hands and/or feet/ankles.